


Farewell.

by Tengugirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl
Summary: Say you'll share with meOne love, one lifetimeSay the word and I will follow you.Hordak meets Entrapta one last time, before he is excuted for his crimes.





	Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't mind the random Oc that is mentioned. Alice possess no bigger role in this fic.

The Rebellion had won the war. Hordak has been finally defeated and now was being kept as a prisoner at Bright Moon. Now the only thing that was left for him to do is wait for his inevitable fate: death.

Catra was the one who told him about what the princesses had in store for him. Apparently, he’s been sentenced to death by the Alliance due to his crimes against all of Etheria. It was kind of funny, after all, Horde Prime had sent him to the frontlines to die, and here he was, completely stripped from his armor that helped him with his condition, chained inside a magical force field within Bright Moon’s “prison”, with his face looking down to the floor, waiting for the next day to come, so his life could be taken away. The method they had chosen was unclear to him, but Catra assured him that it was going to be quick and if he was lucky painless.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Someone has come to see him. At this point he had lost all hope to see Entrapta once more, the only ones that have been allowed to meet him, were the members of the Princess Alliance, and Entrapta wasn’t one of them.

Still he wanted to know who has come to see him, so he turned his face up to the door. It was Entrapta.

-Hordak! -The purple haired princess cried out, while running up to him.

-Entrapta…? What are you doing here? I thought…-

-It took some time to convince the princesses to let me see you-Entrapta by this point was already in front of him outside the force field- Sadly I can’t be here for too long…But that doesn’t matter! If we work together, I’m sure we can figure out a plan to get you out of here! -She exclaimed controlling the tone of her voice so the guards couldn’t listen.

-Okay, this seems to be a force field made of magic which means that there is a way to get rid it. Now, I’m not an expert on magic but if I analyze it more closely…-

-Entrapta…-Hordak said in an attempt to catch the princess’ attention, but she just kept talking.

-Maybe, I could go and ask Shadow Weaver about this. No if I do that she might not cooperate and warn the others. Wait, Alice knows how to use magic! Oh, but I’m not sure if she knows how to take care of this…-The spark that was in her eyes at that moment suddenly disappeared and her expression had changed to a thoughtful one that was combined with worry. Hordak could clearly see that she was desperate.

-Entrapta-

-There must be something…Something I haven’t noticed-she kept mumbling

-Entrapta-

-But what could it be?- she really was trying to find out a solution.

-Entrapta!- he shouted straight up to her, which make her snap out of her thoughts. By the look on her face, he had scared her, but it was the only way to get her attention.

-Stop it. It’s no use- For one moment he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but then remembered that he can’t cross the barrier.

-No. Please, don’t say that! -Her voice was starting break, her despair was beginning to show up- I-I’ll think of something! And then we’ll go back to Dryl and make you a new armor! Thing will be exactly as the way they were! We’ll be happy again…-she was trying to hold her tears back- I just need some more time to figure out something-

-Entrapta, please…We both know there’s nothing we can do. So, stop trying- He moved his arm close to the barrier, without actually touching it. Then Entrapta moved her hand as well and hold Hordak’s hand.

-Please…I don’t want to lose you…-she whimpered.

-I know. But there’s no way out. If you help me escape, you’ll get in trouble. The risk is too big- he said while still holding onto Entrapta’s hand. Hordak then pulled her closer to him, making her body go through the barrier so he could place his other hand on her face.

-Do you want to know something?- He asked in a softly and calmed tone. Entrapta slightly nodded.

-I really wished I could have met you way before the war started. Maybe that way, we would have spent more time together…- he formed a sweet smiled, which made Entrapta smile as well. Tears were starting to run through her face.

-I love you- Entrapta said.

-I love you too-

Their faces got closer, until their lips met, sharing what will be their last kiss.

Tears were running through Entrapta’s face. This will be the last time, they will ever speak, the last time they would touch each other, the last time they will share their love…

No matter how much they wanted for this moment to last forever, it couldn’t be that way. So, they slowly pulled apart, breaking up the kiss.

Then a voice called up for Entrapta. Her time was up.

Entrapta was now getting away, letting go of Hordak’s hand.

-I have to go…-Entrapta said, and began making her way through the door. Before she got out of the room Hordak began speaking, then she turned her head to where he was.

-Entrapta…No matter what happens, I will always love you…- Once he finished Entrapta stormed out of the room, but not before saying softly a goodbye to her first and only love.

* * *

The day of the execution finally came.

The Alliance decided to perform the event in the Whispering Woods, they didn’t want to make this a public event.

All the alliance was present, that included Entrapta, who was only looking at Hordak, completely ignoring She-Ra’s presence.

Then She-Ra stabbed her sword through Hordak’s chest.

Just as Catra had told him a few days ago, the death was quick and painless.

He could hear Entrapta’s voice, but he didn’t understand anything of what she was saying. He could feel she was holding him.

Hordak looked at her face, and with what little strength he had left on his body he moved his hand up to her face and said his last words to Entrapta who was crying and sobbing while holding his hand that was touching her cheek.

-At least I got to see you one last time…Farewell my love…I hope…that we meet again…in another life…-Hordak’s eyes closed, his hand slowly fell from her face and his body was still.

He was dead.

Entrapta lied there on the floor, holding her lover’s body in her arms while crying out loud Hordak’s name, in a way that broke everyone’s heart.

They just had killed the man she loved.

* * *

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning..._

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing these characters and and angst. I hope I did a good job.


End file.
